


drove for miles to the place i was told

by finkpishnets



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M, Making Out, old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 15:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5095772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finkpishnets/pseuds/finkpishnets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason’s going to reap the benefits for as long as Tim’s willing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	drove for miles to the place i was told

**Author's Note:**

> Uploading some of my old drabbles that never made it onto ao3. This was for [LET'S MAKE OUT](http://ivoryandgold.livejournal.com/50034.html): round one.

He won’t pretend he doesn’t get a perverted pleasure from watching the hero worship drain from Drake’s eyes, naïvety fading into despair the way it does to all of them in the end, the only real _welcome to the family_ they have to work towards, and maybe it’s residual hatred but Jason doesn’t think he cares enough about Bruce Wayne these days for that to stand true.

Or maybe he does and this is just one more _fuck you_ to the man that made him. 

He doesn’t know whose car this is, though the year and model’s too nice for the area so it’s probably some suit spending a cheap night with a local girl or boy they’ll just as happily screw over in less traditional ways come daylight. Regardless, the leather seats heat quickly against the cold Gotham night, and the tinted windows are the only reason this is happening save all the other reasons they’ll never own up to. 

Tim’s suit is a minefield, and it’s frustrating as all hell but at least it stops them crossing the sort of lines that’ll only add to the never-ending list of fuck ups that constitute their lives. He’s more than happy to take the cowl off though, and _Christ_ , Tim shouldn’t be in that thing, wasn’t built to reinvent himself drowned in hate, but Jason can’t say it doesn’t leave him morbidly satisfied.

He has his own reasons for being here -- for curling his fingers against Tim’s jaw and tilting his chin higher, for pressing him down into leather and watching his eyes burn -- and he doesn’t need to know why Tim’s doing this, just that he wants it too.

They could all do with taking more of what they want and not being so sanctimoniously altruistic, and maybe Tim’s finally starting to learn that too, or maybe this is just a phase he’s going through before he runs back to ‘Daddy’ with wide eyes and regrets. Either way, Jason’s going to reap the benefits for as long as Tim’s willing, consequences be damned.

Tim arches into Jason’s biting kisses, giving as good as he gets, and this is everything Jason’s always thought it would be when he’s let himself think about it at all. Tim’s pale skin is reddening nicely under Jason’s five o’clock shadow, and the little noises slipping past his lips make Jason want to graze his teeth across Tim’s throat and suck marks into him that will last longer than a few hours. 

Gotham’s alive around them, sirens and cries the soundtrack of the city, and Jason breathes it all in and kisses Tim harder, memorizing the way he feels and hoping to all that’s holy that if Tim keeps on falling, he’ll keep on falling into him.


End file.
